deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/Captain becker vs Frank woods
Captain becker: Former army soldier who is now head of security at the ARC Vs Frank woods: The Sergent who was killed in the Vietnam war Who is deadliest Edges I know nothing about guns so i will let the other users decide the edges. Argument Sorry no argument ethier as my brother is in hospital. WoodsBO.jpg|Frank woods m1911.png|M1911 olympia.png|Olympia Menu mp weapons commando.png|Commando CrossbowBlackOps.png|Crossbow with explosive arrows becker.jpg|Captain becker sig sauer p226.jpg|Sig Sauer P226 mossberg.jpg|Mossberg 500 Cruiser heckler and koch.jpg|Heckler and Koch 310px-Series4Trailer_25.png|EMD Battle Vietnam 1968 In a large jungle, three Viet Cong are walking, looking for any American soldiers. They have been hearing rumours that there is a small group of them, who have been living here for the past 3 days. “Trường hợp các địa ngục được họ” one of them says one of them who is obviously getting bored with the search. “Chỉ tiếp tục đi lý do tại sao tôi có nghĩa là chỉ huy của chúng ta sẽ nói dối với chúng tôi” the other one replies when suddenly a shot rings out and the one who has not said a word yet slumps to the ground. “Nhận được xuống” the other one shouts and they both drop to the floor and several bullets whistle over their heads. One of them picks up his AK (which he dropped when he jumped to the floor) and, standing up opens fire on the position of the bullets. “Bạn đang làm gì gonna của bạn bị giết” the one lying on the floor shouts but it is too late and his teammate is shot right through the brain. The now terrified soldier turns on his radio and shouts into the transmitter “Giúp đỡ giúp đỡ bị chỉ nặng từ một kẻ tấn công chưa biết”. A voice sounds on the other side of the radio. “Mà là những người lính của bạn đồng nghiệp” it shouts not as franticly as the soldier but still with a sense of urgency in its voice. “Chúng bắn chết chỉ huy thông qua hộp sọ” the man shouts his voice deafened by the sound of increasingly nearer gunfire. The radio is silenced for a brief second but soon crackles back to life. “Ở đâu người lính nhà nước vị trí của bạn”he shouts his tone more serious now. The Viet Cong looks around wildly and spots a compound in the distance. “Khoảng hai dặm từ sir hợp chất chính trong rừng” he whispers as the gun fire has now stopped. “Chúng tôi sẽ ở đó trong khoảng nửa giờ cố gắng giữ cho đến khi sau đó hơn và ra khỏi”. The Vietnamese soldier turns off his radio and looks up to see an American soldier standing above him shotgun in hand. The man gets to his knees and puts his hands in a praying position. “Xin đừng giết tôi” he begs but the soldier just shakes his head and points his gun at the man’s head. Frank woods sits on a log sharpening his combat knife. After surviving the grenade explosion he was captured by Viet Cong but managed to escape with only his commando and his M1911 and ran off into the forest. Since that time he has amassed a small squadron of about 20 men whom had also escaped their Vietnamese captors. Out of the 20 of them only 3 of them including him have any sort of assault rifles with most of the others have either a pistol or a Olympia and a few having only crossbows. One of the men walks up to him and sits next to him on the log. “We found a small search squad of Viet Cong’s patrolling the jungle we managed to eliminate them but one of our men has been injured”. Frank puts his knife away and looks at the soldier. “Did they have any back up” he asks his face suddenly serious and worried. “Not that i am aware of” the soldier says and frank’s face eases a little bit. “Still i want you to put a couple more men on look out duty just for the couple of hours you can never be too sure” he begins to explain but the soldier stops him. “Okay i get it more men on look out duty” he pats frank on the back and walks off, frank watches him go. “How rude” he mutters and gose back to sharpening his knife. 30 minutes later A small army of about 150 Viet Cong’s are making their way through the jungle, silently like a summer breeze. At the head of the army is the man who was on the other end of the radio transmission. One of the soldiers, obviously a high ranking leader turns to the man and says impatiently “Bạn có thể vui lòng cho tôi biết lý do tại sao chúng tôi đang gửi đi 150 nam giới để đưa ra một đội quân nhỏ của american với equiptment bất kỳ khó và ít vũ khí”. The other man glares at him “Đội hình nhỏ này đã bị xóa sổ tất cả các giá trị nhất của 100 người đàn ông của các bên tìm kiếm và duy trì các tuyển trạch viên với ra bất kỳ thương vong”. The leader looks away and spots a man standing with his back to them smoking a fag. Raising his gun he smiles and fires. Frank hears the shot and shoots up; looking around in shock he shouts at one of the soldier “What the hell is going on”. The other soldier shrugs his shoulder and runs off towards the sound of the gunshot. A few tense minutes of silence follow before more heavy gunfire follows. The man he sent to look, crashes through the bushes and falls face first into the mud. Frank and about 5 other men run over and turn him over and see that he has several small holes in his stomach. “What the hell happened” shouts frank, trying to get a response. The man opens his eyes and coughs up some blood before managing to mutter “there are hundreds of them you have to run”. With that the man’s eyes roll back into his head and he dies. Frank sits there for a few seconds, shocked at what he has just witnessed but he quickly snaps out of it. Standing up he start shouting at men to get their guns and set up a defensive line. They grab whatever guns they can and form a straight line, trying to find cover where they can. Frank instructs the few men with assault rifles to stand at the back, if they get overwhelmed they will be their best defence. As all the men stand in their positions they silence overwhelms them, before a deafening cry of “tấn công” sends shudders down their spines and bullets begin to fly. The men hardly get 2 shots off before the first casualty. The men carry on firing but it is clear that they are not going to win as the number of enemy soldiers continues to grow. Frank stands at the back firing his commando wildly into the Vietnamese troops screaming orders to any men who need them. Behind him a bright light starts to shine, getting bigger and bigger.... London 2011 An alarm siren sounds and an eerie red glow fills the ark as an anomaly is detected. Abbey, connor and Becker run to the main computer where jess is sitting, franticly pressing buttons trying to locate it. “So jess where is it” Becker asks but jess ignores him. “Hello where is it” Becker asks again. “For god’s sake becker, give me a chance” she says annoyed. “Sorry” Becker says and jess turns too him. “Sorry becker I’ve just had a bad night” she says and turns back to the screen. “Okay the anomaly is in an estate building in the north of London let me just print of the post code”. She takes a piece of paper, she has just printed out and hands it too Becker, who punches the postcode into the sat nav. “Do you know what time period” connor asks but jess shakes her head. “I don’t but I’m working on it you guys get going and I’ll tell you when you when i know”. “Thank you, you’re a star” connor says and Becker, connor, abbey and 4 soldiers head out of the doors to the parking lot. Meanwhile back in Vietnam, frank and his men are being slaughtered by the immense number of Viet Cong attacking their position. He tries to retreat but finds that some of the Viet Cong have circled around and have surrounded them. He finally sees the anomaly and stares into it, amazed by the lights. One of his men turns to see what the fuss is and also stares into it, his mouth wide open. Frank is the first to snap out of it and turns to the other soldier.”What the hell is that” he says scratching his head in confusion. The other soldier reaches out his hand to touch it and is surprised when his hand gose through it. “Looks like some sort gateway” he says still mesmerised by the shining lights. “Well this is our only way out” he says and steps towards the anomaly. “But sir we don’t know where that leads too” the soldier says worryingly. Frank looks at him and says “Can’t be much worse than where we are now”. Frank steps through the anomaly and tells his remaining men to follow him. They all run through the anomaly which closes almost instantly behind them. The Viet Cong soldiers have surrounded the American campsite and prepare for the final assault. The gun fire has ceased but they know that there are still soldiers in there. One of the soldiers looks at his superior. “Khi nào chúng ta bị tấn công” he shouts but his commander silences him and whispers “Hãy kiên nhẫn và sẽ cho thứ tự”. He loads up another magazine and then shouts at the top of his lungs “Lửa”. All the soldier jump out and fire at the now empty ground. The Viet Cong scratch their heads in confusion and turn to their commander. “Nơi địa ngục đã làm họ đi” one of them shouts, looking to their leader for an answer. “Làm thế nào để tôi biết” he shouts back shrugging his shoulders “Nhưng nếu tôi đã phải đoán họ có thể lẻn qua các lông tơ khi chúng tôi bị phân tâm”. Immediately all the soldiers go about searching the bushes around the area, blissfully unaware that they will never find what they are looking for. Meanwhile in present day London frank and his men are surveying the area around them, nervous as they have no idea what to expect from this strange place. Frank stops looking around and surveys his team. Two of his men are holding assault rifles and one of them is holding an Olympia. Frank looks around franticly; he swears there were five of them. Something taps on his back and frank whirls around, pointing his pistol at..... His own soldier. He lowers his gun and the man holds out a commando offering it to frank. “Here” he says smiling “Picked it up before we escaped i was gonna keep it but i figured you would need it more than me”. “Thanks” Frank says and hands him his crossbow which he had strapped to his belt from the beginning of the fire fight. “Take this it’s not much but it’s better than nothing” he says and turns to address the rest of his team. “Right as the highest ranked person here i will be in charge of this operation. We stick together i don’t know where we are so we need all the fire power we can get”. He loads a fresh magazine into the commando and says in a firm but gentle voice “Let’s get searching”. Meanwhile a Black car rolls up outside of the building that frank and his men are in. Becker, Abbey and Connor step out of the car and start up their EMD’S. While they do this a grey car also appears and out step 4 soldiers armed with Assault rifles and pistols. Becker slings his shotgun over his shoulder and leads the team into the massive building, with the soldiers bringing up the rear. Becker adjusts his ear piece and says in to it “Jess any information on that anomaly yet”. A high pitched voice sounds over the ear piece. “No sorry the anomaly has just closed so i don’t know what time period it lead too”. “Wait it’s closed, already” says Becker quizzically and replies with a simple “Yep”. Becker turns to the rest of the team, to pass on the news. “Okay guys the anomaly has closed, so here is the plan. Abbey, i want you and connor to search the upper floors and me and the soldiers will search the bottom you got it”. “Yes” says abbey and her and connor walks into the building through the front entrance while Becker leads his round the back. Becker and his men enter through the back entrance and start to sweep the ground floor, looking for any sign of a creature. They enter a large dining room, where several of the tables are over turned, on their side almost like they are being used for cover. “I think there might be something in her-” one of the soldiers begins but he is silenced by the sound of gun fire. “Get down on the ground” Becker yells and all the men instinctively drop to the floor as bullets fly over their head, leaving holes in the wall behind them. Fortunately they manage to land behind takes that are also overturned and ready for use as cover. Becker looks over his men and sees that one of them has a bullet wound in his neck. (5-4) Becker taps his radio turning it on and shouts into it. “Connor, Abbey get the hell out of here we are under fire from mercenaries get out”. Connor alerts abbey too the news and they begin their decent to the ground floor and to the exit. Becker takes the Heckler from his dead teammate and, peering over the table, takes out one of the shotgun men with the assault rifle. (4-4) Frank and his men make a dash for the canteen door, managing to dodge the many bullets and split up, making their way around the building. Becker and his men soon follow, following the sounds they hear from the footsteps. One of them turns a corner and is hit square in the chest with a shotgun slug, knocking him to the ground and killing him. (4-3) Frank’s man laughs and runs down the corridor with Becker close on his heels. Meanwhile one of Becker’s men spots Frank couched down with his back to him, in a fire fight with Becker’s other man. He points his Heckler at him but a crossbow bolt lodges itself in his chest, exploding and with deadly force. (4-2) Frank turns round and thanks his savoir, before going back to his fire fight. The Vietnam soldier hears a noise in the other room and gose to investigate. He spots connor and abbey making a dash for the exit. Lifting up his gun up he fires hitting abbey in the shoulder, dropping her like a rock in a river. Connor turns to face him in anger and shoot him square in the chest with the EMD, knocking the soldier to the floor. He then walks up to him and shoots him two more times, stopping his heart and killing him. (3-2) Connor lifts abbey up and carries her out of the building and drives her to the hospital. Meanwhile Becker catches up with the soldier he was chasing. The man punches him in the face, make him reel. Discarding his rifle, he takes out his trusty Mossberg and tears the man’s throat open with a shotgun round. (2-2) Frank is still in a fire fight with Becker’s last remaining man. He tears into his leg with several rounds from his commando, causing the man to drop his gun and grab his leg in pain. Frank fires another burst at the man, puncturing his chest and leaving a hole in each of his lungs. The man collapses writhing on the floor before ceasing to move altogether. (2-1) Becker meanwhile comes across frank’s last man. He fires a shot at the man, hitting him in the chest and puncturing his left lung. The man drops to his knees and clutches his chest in pain. Looking into Becker’s eyes he whispers “Who are you”. Becker lifts his gun up and puts it too the man’s face. “I am Captain Becker and no mercenaries can beat me”. With that he slugs the man in the face killing him quickly and painlessly. (1-1) Frank walks into the room and spots Becker, standing over the corpse of his dead teammate. He takes out his M1911 (Having run out of ammo for his commando) and empties his clip at Becker who whirls around startled but unscathed. Taking out his P226 he fires two shots hitting frank in the chest. He drops to his knees and loads up another magazine into his M1911, firing it at Becker almost instantly, but again missing. Becker just fires another two shots at frank hitting him in the arm with one and in between the eyes with the other, killing the presumed dead operative. Turning his ear piece on he says into the mic “All threats neutralised heading back to base”. With then he holsters his pistol and walks back to the car. Winner Captain Becker Expert’s opinion Becker won simply because of his more modern arsenal Category:Blog posts